Love Between Enemies
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler have been enemies since anyone could remember. What happens when their children meet each other at Duel Academy. Some stuff crossed over from Seto Kaiba's New Pet
1. Introductions

When Seto Kaiba first saw Kimiko Furi, he knew it was love at first sight. Her hand came up and brushed her waist-length black hair out of her deep green eyes as she smiled at the man who had just lost to her in a duel. Shortly after he'd first asked her out, Seto proposed. The two had a beautiful wedding with Mokuba as the best man and Kimiko's best friend, Monique, as the maid of honor. 9 months later, Kimiko gave birth to a beautiful baby girl but unfortunately, Kimiko died after giving birth. Seto was left to raise Alexandria, or Alex as he called her, himself.

Alexandria had the same black hair as her mother but had Seto's piercing blue eyes. With the Red-Eyes Black Dragon inherited from her mother and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon won from Solomon Motou in her deck, she quickly became the 3rd ranked duelist in the world behind Yugi Motou and her father. After being sent to a private school for 8 years, Seto was sending Alexandria to Duel Academy, the school he started 4 years ago. She was being placed in Obelisk Blue without even taking the test; her father's influence and her being the 3rd ranked duelist in the world helping with that. Alexandria refused to wear the uniforms, though. She, instead, decided to bend the rules and wore her usual black boots, black pants, dark green T-shirt, and purple trench coat.

She was a loner and completely accepted that. Most people just wanted to be her friends to get to her father, so she didn't get close to people. The one thing she hadn't counted on, however, was the first person to actually talk to her her first day of school.


	2. Enemies Meet

Alexandria watched as the helicopter that brought her to Duel Academy flew away, her coat flaring out around her as she turned sharply for the blue dorms. Suitcase in hand, she walked briskly into the girls dorms and up the small flight of stairs to her room. Opening her door, a small smile crept its way on her face. _Dad must've decorated_, she thought, placing her hand on the small Red-Eyes White Dragon figuring on her mantel. She set her suitcase down and walked out on her balcony.

A sharp whistle caught Alex's attention and she looked down. Standing below her with headphones stuck in his ears was a boy in jeans, a white T-shirt, and a high-collared open green jacket with shaggy gold hair waving up at her, the dog tags around his neck glinting in the sunlight. Shaking her head, Alex walked back into her room and closed the door. Running her fingers through her shoulder-length hair a couple times, Alex walked out of the girls dorm and into her first class of the day.

Sitting down in the middle of 3 empty seats, Alex propped her feet up on the desk and waited for the class to start. Right as the blonde teacher came out in a blue uniform, someone sat next to Alex. She didn't pay attention to who it was, though, as the teacher started to talk.

"Good morning, class," she said. "My name is Miss Alexis Rhodes and I'll be your teacher for this year. Now, I want you to each partner up and get to know someone new."

"What a waste of time," Alex thought as she turned to the boy next to her.

"I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Tripp Wheeler. What's your name?" The smiling boy next to her was the same one who had waved and been ignored.

"Alexandria," Alex replied. The name Wheeler she'd heard before; she just couldn't remember where. "Alexandria Kaiba."

"Wow," Tripp whistled. "Mokuba or Seto?"

"Seto," Alex replied, knowing he was referring to her father.

"So, how good a duelist are you?" Tripp asked. "I'm pretty good myself."

"3rd ranked in the world," Alex replied, already bored with the conversation.

"Wow! I gotta duel you!" Tripp exclaimed, his smile returning to his face.

Alex perked up at the suggestion. Maybe a duel would help her get the overworked feeling in the pit of her stomach to go away. "You really want to duel me?" she asked. Tripp nodded eagerly. "Meet me at the docks tonight at 7." Despite the protests coming from Alexis, Alex stood up and walked out of the classroom.

_She seems cool_, Tripp thought, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair. _Kaiba…where have I heard that name before?_


	3. The First Duel

Alex closed her door and set her suitcase on her bed, opening it and starting to dig through it. It was a cold night and Alex didn't want to catch a cold her first day at Duel Academy. She pulled out her white scarf with a Blue-Eyes on each side and wrapped it around her neck, pulling her duel disk on her wrist. Walking out of the girls dorms, she headed down to the docks when she saw Tripp sitting against a pole, still in his jeans, T-shirt, and jacket.

"You're gonna catch a cold," she said, trying not to sound too concerned.

"I'm fine," Tripp told her, smiling. Then, he noticed the duel disk on her wrist. "Wow! I can't wait to see that duel disk and the famous Alexandria Kaiba in action!"

_Suck-up_, Alex thought, taking her place for the start of the duel. She knew his reaction to her duel disk; everyone who saw it had the same one. Seto had made it for her 14th birthday and she'd been using it for the past 2 and a half years. It was shaped like a dragon's wing and was all black; the duel indicator light on top (a/n: don't know how else to put it) was a real ruby. "You ready?" Alex asked as he duel disk powered up, shuffling her deck.

"Let's duel!" Tripp exclaimed, drawing his first 5 cards, that stupid grin still on his face. "I place 1 card face-down and summon my Baby Dragon in attack mode."

"Baby Dragon?" Alex mocked, drawing her 6th card. "Really? You think you're gonna beat me with that thing? I summon my Red-Eyes Black Chick in attack mode."

"And you think that's better?" Tripp asked.

"I'm not done yet," Alex said, glaring at the blonde. "Thanks to my chick's special ability, I can sacrifice it to summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Tripp's eyes widened slightly as the dragon appeared. "Now attack his Baby Dragon!" The dragon's head reared back before it let loose a ball of fire, shattering Tripp's Baby Dragon and bringing his lifepoints down to 2900. "I end my turn."

"I place a monster in defense mode and end my turn," Tripp said.

_This will be easy_, Alex thought, the infamous Kaiba smirk on her face.

What Alex hadn't been expecting, however, was the power in Tripp's cards and the way he played them. 30 minutes later, the duel was still going on; Alex with her Red-Eyes, a Marshmallon and 100 lifepoints, Tripp with his Red-Eyes and 50 lifepoints.

"I play the spell, Spellbinding Circle!" Tripp exclaimed, stopping Alex's Red-Eyes in attack mode.

"I end my turn," Alex said, placing Mirror Force face-down on the field.

"I end my turn," Tripp said, gulping.

"So soon?" Alex asked, drawing her card. "How sad! I sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and my Marshmallon to summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Now, attack, his Red-Eyes!" Alex watched as Tripp's Red-Eyes was destroyed and his lifepoints hit 0. She slipped her deck in her coat and turned around, heading back to the blue girls dorm.

"Hey!" she heard Tripp call from behind her. "Thanks for an awesome duel!"

Alex didn't answer but she couldn't help it as a smile crept itself onto her face.


	4. Parent's Day

Alex watched as a KaibaCorp helicopter landed away from the docks and the large crowd of students and parents. Seto Kaiba walked out in his usual black outfit and white coat, walking toward her as the helicopter started flying away. "Thanks for coming, Dad," Alex said as she hugged Seto.

"It's no problem, Alex," Seto said, smiling one of his rare smiles at her. "I was planning to take a day off anyway."

Alex smiled and led Seto to the school for the announcements. They both stood against the wall in the back, waiting as Sheppard introduced some of the teachers. Jaden Yuki—Slifer Red head; Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hassleberry—Ra Yellow co-heads; Atticus Rhodes—gym teacher; Jesse Anderson—Obelisk Blue boy's head; Alexis Rhodes—Obelisk Blue girl's head. As Sheppard was going through some other announcements, Alex slipped away from Seto and out of the room, walking outside.

"Guess who?" Tripp asked, walking up behind Alex to cover her eyes with his hands.

"Um…Chazz Princeton?" Alex guessed teasingly.

"What makes you think I'm him?" Tripp asked, spinning her around to face him.

"I've dueled him before and just wanted to tease you," Alex replied, grinning slightly.

"Tripp, who's this?"

Alex turned around and saw an older version of Tripp and a brunette woman, both dressed in jeans and T-shirts. "Hi, mom, dad," Tripp said, grinning. "Alex, this is my dad, Joey, and my mom, Emi. Guys, this is Alexandria."

"Alexandria, huh?" Joey asked, grinning. "Who's your father?"

"I am."

All 4 of them turned to see Seto walking up to Alex. "Kaiba," Joey growled, glaring at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, mutt, I came here to see my daughter," Seto replied, smirking at the look Joey gave him for calling him a dog.

"Shut up, rich boy," Emi growled, crossing her arms. "But I am amazed that someone would actually like you enough to have a kid with you."

"I could say the same for you and Wheeler, little thief," Seto smirked.

Joey and Emi both growled at him before they noticed Tripp and Alex were gone.

Alex and Tripp were holding hands as they walked along the shore. "So you dad hates my parents and my parents hate your dad," Tripp clarified.

"Pretty much," Alex agreed. "Now I know where I heard your last name, thought."

"What? Wheeler?"

"Yeah. I remember when I was looking through my dad's old high school yearbooks and I saw Emi Hinarin's picture with 'little thief' written across it as well as Joey Wheeler's picture with 'mutt' written across it."

"Makes sense."

"Tripp? Tripp!"

The two teenagers spun around to see Emi standing along the edge of the small cliff overlooking the beach, looking down at them with her arms crossed. "There you are," she muttered, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"M-Mom!" Tripp stuttered, pushing Alex away. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Looking for you," Emi replied, a small smile on her face. "What were you doing, Tripp?"

"I…uh…" A small blush appeared on the teenager's face as he stuttered to find an answer.

"We were just talking," Alex explained.

"Looks to me like you two were doing more than talking," Emi said, her smile growing. "Tripp."

"Y-Yeah?" Tripp visibly gulped. He knew his mother could do some pretty nasty things when she was mad, not to mention kick your butt in a game of duel monsters when the time called for it.

"Calm down." Emi looked between Alex and Tripp for a second before her gaze stopped on her son. "If you like Alexandria, I could care less that she's a Kaiba. Your father, however, might be a little harder to convince. Let's just wait a couple days before telling him, kay?"

Tripp smiled. He ran up to his mother and embraced her in a tight hug. "Let's get back before those two kill each other," Emi said as the blonde released her.

"Be right there, mom!" Tripp called after his mother as the brunette ran back towards the direction of yelling a little farther down the campus towards the Obelisk dorms.

"So, if my dad and your dad forbid us to see each other, are you going to listen to them?" Alex asked as they started walking.

"Probably not," Tripp replied, laughing. "I don't care if you're a Kaiba or a Motou or even a Devlin. I'd still love ya." Alex smiled, pressing a kiss to the blonde's cheek.

"There you are," Joey said as the two teenagers met up with their parents. "Where have you been?"

"Uh…" Tripp started to get nervous again.

"They were with me," Emi covered, putting a hand on both Alex and Tripp's shoulder. "We just took a short walk down the beach."

Seto took hold of Alex's other shoulder and pulled her over to him and out of Emi's grip. "Let's go, Alex," he said. Alex took one look at Tripp and turned to follow her father back to her dorm. "Oh, and little thief?" Seto looked over his shoulder at the brunette, her arms crossed. "I'll still be expecting that day of servitude you owe me."

"That was 6 years ago, richboy!" Emi argued, glaring at the older brunette.

Seto smirked. "I still expect you to follow through on it," he said, walking away with Alex before Emi could yell at him.

"Let's go, Tripp," Joey said, taking ahold of his wife's arm to keep her from full-out attacking Seto.

Tripp looked over his shoulder at the retreating form of Alex, a small smile coming to his face as he followed his parents to the Slifer dorms.

**********

**I'm sorry I haven't written in this for, like, ever!!! I've been out of a puppyshipping mood lately because of the recent cosplays me and my team (Scoobs Productions), have been doing. We need to get our Yu-Gi-Oh! cosplays out of the closet and do some puppyshipping, puzzleshipping, tendershipping, everything yaoi skits. We've been more in Kingdom Hearts world at the moment, so it's Akuroku, Zemyx, and a couple others all day, all the time. I'll try to get more chapters out on this, though! Thanks for your patience!!! ^_^ *peace sign* Dem-Dem out!**


End file.
